iz_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Love Bubble (Song)
Love Bubble is a song featured in IZ*ONE’s 3rd Japanese single, Vampire. It is performed by the sub-unit of the same name. Performers Love Bubble Lyrics RR= Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah Lovey-dovey, yeah, dovey, yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah, lovey-do Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you (Maeil!) (Hey!) (Oh yes!) Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah Lovey-dovey, yeah, dovey, yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah, lovey-do Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you Oh eh oh, oh eh oh, oh Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Keojyeoganeun geol my love Lovey-dovey, yeah Lovey-dovey, yeah, dovey, yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah, lovey-do Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you |-| Hangul= Uh Attention, attention Attention, attention 매일 밤 창문 너머로 반짝이는 곳 저기는 어떤 곳일까 상상하게 돼 오직 너를 위한 bubble show 말해 봐 favorite thing 그 비밀의 ticket 그 주인공은 너 yeah 걱정마 I can do, do 네가 뭘 상상하든 그 이상으로 I’ll make you happy, happy Baby 아무 생각 말고 따라와 걱정은 모두 내게 맡겨 새하얀 love bu-bu-bu-bubble 하늘 위로 두둥실 떠올라 love bu-bu-bu-bubble 바람을 따라서 보여줄게 my A to Z 느낌이 다른 one, two, three Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah Lovey-dovey, yeah, dovey, yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah, lovey-do Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you It’s time to start it! 느껴봐 봐 (매일!) All day day party! (Hey!) Oh, this feel like I'm dreaming 하지만 이건 모두 true! (Oh yes!) 멀리 포근한 구름처럼 Latte 위 거품처럼 하얗게 부풀어 펑 터질 듯한 love, yeah 알잖아 we can do, do 우린 뭘 상상하든 그 이상으로 We’ll feel so happy, happy Baby 아무 생각 말고 따라와 걱정은 모두 내게 맡겨 새하얀 love bu-bu-bu-bubble 하늘 위로 두둥실 떠올라 love bu-bu-bu-bubble 바람을 따라서 보여줄게 my A to Z 느낌이 다른 one, two, three Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah Lovey-dovey, yeah, dovey, yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah, lovey-do Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you 너의 고운 미소에 날 부른 목소리에 Bubble처럼 더 커져가는 내 맘속에 보이나요 그대 꿈에서 그리던 Let’s get it started now! 새하얀 love bu-bu-bu-bubble 하늘 위로 두둥실 떠올라 love bu-bu-bu-bubble 바람을 따라서 네게 줄게 my A to Z 특별한 모든 one, two, three Love bubble Love bubble Love bubble 하얀 구름 저 멀리 높은 태양 저 멀리 Oh eh oh, oh eh oh, oh 날아 올라 우리 너의 모든 꿈들이 내게 속삭인 fantasy Yeah yeah, yeah yeah 커져가는 걸 my love Lovey-dovey, yeah Lovey-dovey, yeah, dovey, yeah This sweet love is just for you Lovey-dovey, yeah, lovey-do Yeah yeah, yeah yeah This sweet love is just for you Category:Vampire Category:2019 Releases Category:Discography Category:Japanese Releases